Bearer of the Forsaken
by OfficialBacon
Summary: The Princesses and the Mane Six free one of Equestria's first heroes from his imprisonment, but even Celestia has forgotten the massive strength of the evils he banished. With his return could come the greatest period of happiness and prosperity the kingdom has ever seen...or it could plunge into darkness for all time.
1. Chapter 1

Celestia and Luna landed gingerly on the stone platform, lowering Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie onto the ground as well. Celestia glanced at Rarity, who nodded and pulled a thick grey cloak from within her saddlebag. Luna turned and ran her eyes over all their company.

"I warn you now, I know not what we may see. However, I must ask you to trust in us, and whatever may transpire, remain close." They all nodded, and the two Princesses' horns lit up with energy. After a few seconds, the ground before them began to split apart, causing pebbles to tumble down the side of the massive stone spire. The ground split, tearing apart and sparking as metal and stone clashed. Everypony edged back, but they continued to heed Luna's words and stayed within a yard of the Princesses.

Just as it seemed like the entire spire was gong to fall apart, a single ball of flame tore from its center and began to cool. After a few tense seconds, the red and white flames cooled, revealing the form of a single pony. Celestia and Luna both rushed this new shape, tossing the cloak over it and kneeling before it. Naturally, the group of friends behind them did the same.

When the pony spoke, it took all six of them by surprise. The voice was not angry, not cruel, and in fact seemed grateful. "Miladies…thank you…" He remained upright for a few more seconds, attempted to kneel to Celestia and Luna, and stumbled forward, collapsing onto his chest. The pair of them dove to raise him up, clearly worried about him.

"You need never kneel to us, Atlas." They all straightened up, but as they did, Atlas regained himself and looked directly at each of them.

"The gesture is greatly appreciated, Princesses. But I would much like to know who these are that stand before me." They both nodded.

"Of course. This is Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Princess Twilight Sparkle, the new bearers of the Elements of Harmony." Atlas took a deep breath.

"New bearers. Discord has been reawoken, then?" They both nodded. "Fascinating. I imagine that was what triggered my own awakening?" They glanced at the ground, clearly guilty about something.

"Not entirely. With Discord gone and Luna returned, we wanted to return you as soon as possible. Unfortunately, Tirek also made a return, and we were delayed. Your return is actually due to the fact that we believe we've eliminated the vast majority of evils that our world holds." He nodded.

"I understand. I also believe that I may be near to collapse, and so I would request a drink of water." Celestia's horn sparked and a glass appeared before this strange pony. He grasped it, taking a long sip and grinning in pure bliss. "Fascinating. After 1100 years, the taste hasn't changed in the slightest." Twilight stepped forward, almost afraid to look at this new stallion.

"Sir, if I may…I've studied for my entire life, and have never heard or read of a pony by the name of Atlas. Who…who are you?" He blinked, grinning gently.

"I am…I am a friend." He smirked for a moment, glancing over to Celestia. "Madam, I understand your wish to keep our actions secure to save their consciences, but I fear that I cannot explain my existence in any other fashion." The two Alicorns looked a bit pained, clearly afraid of the results of removing that cloak, but after a moment of thought they nodded. He nodded respectfully and reached up with one hoof, pulling the cloak off and away from himself.

All six gasped and stepped back, and even Luna and Celestia turned away, their faces filled with empathetic pain. Atlas's body was riddled from neck to tail with scabs, scars, bald patches and burns. His Cutie Mark remained intact, shockingly enough, and it was simply a tree set on fire. "When Discord's reign ended, he left a massive amount of Chaos and evil in our world. Much against Celestia's and Luna's wishes, I volunteered myself as a vessel to soak up that energy and use my own life to keep it trapped in this pillar. When Nightmare Moon appeared, I begged Celestia to let me stay and take the punishment so that the rest of the world might remain free of fear and cruelty. I regret that the Elements of Harmony were forced to move to other hosts at all, as that means I failed to withhold all the evil trapped with me. Too many times…" Celestia stepped forward, placing a hoof underneath his chin.

"You have nothing to apologize for. Nopony before or since you would have been brave enough to hold the load that you've kept for all of Equestria." Twilight raised an eyebrow.

"Please forgive my intrusion, but…how many times did some of the energy escape from you?" Luna and Celestia both shot her looks that hovered between shock and anger, and she almost backed down, but her curiosity required satisfaction. Atlas nodded to the Princesses, indicating his compliance with the question.

"By my knowledge, three times. However, I believe it to have been intentionally siphoned during the most recent of them." Twilight noticed a slight blush in Luna's cheeks. "Even so, I greatly appreciate your eliminating it. I am in your debt." He knelt before the six and they all glanced between one another in shock. Twilight, in her disbelief, took a moment to respond.

"Not in the slightest, Atlas. You've spent over a thousand years fighting against the worst powers in the world so that we could live in peace. We're honored to have met such a fine stallion." They all knelt, leaving Atlas in a somewhat shocked silence. He glanced over to Celestia.

"You've chosen a fine student, but I'm not sure I deserve such praise from so many members of royalty." Celestia gave a light grin.

"Your modesty does you credit, Atlas, but I believe it may be wise to keep your battle scars out of the public eye for now. At least until you are reestablished as one of Equestria's true heroes." Atlas nodded, pulling the cloak back over himself.

"Of course. Might we move our conversation elsewhere? There is certainly no love lost between me and this pillar." Celestia nodded, wrapping a hoof around him and spreading her wings.

…

Within a stone chamber, a single solid gray pony sat on a barstool, his lips pursed. "Well, there goes that. And here I was, thinking they'd forgotten him entirely." He took a breath. "Now what am I supposed to do with myself? Honestly, who just hangs around for a millennium and leaves?" He slid off the stool and paced back and forth. "You know what? No. He doesn't get to just leave me here alone. He's leaving, so am I. But first…" He twisted his neck to one side and then the other, enjoying the cracking sensation. He raised one hoof to the side, the wall obeying his motion and swinging aside. "Excellent. No more cage matches for me." He stepped forward, a black pinstripe suit, wings, and a horn forming from the bottom up on his body as he moved toward the new exit.

…

The group had just made it back to Canterlot Castle, Atlas marveling at the sight of it. "You've definitely improved your taste since we last met, miladies. Marble is far better suited for mares of your stature." He continued glancing around until a gray being stepped from the shadows, bowing instantly. "Discord." Atlas's grin shrunk momentarily as the dragonequis glanced back up at him.

"Atlas. It…certainly has been a while." The voice sounded almost questioning, as if Discord had some reason to be wary.

"I've heard about your little escapades ever since your escape, and I must say I'm glad to see how far you've come. Fine work from a student of fine teachers." Rainbow Dash flitted forward, flashing a curious glance at Atlas.

"Hold on. If you know Discord so well, how old are you? Like…I dunno, older than Celestia?" It took her a moment to realize what she'd asked before she clapped a hoof over her mouth and hovered back to the ground in a very meek fashion, but both Atlas and Celestia simply laughed it off.

"Oh, would that that were true. No, such an aged stallion as I would be blessed beyond measure to find a life with such a lovely young mare as these." He glanced toward Celestia and Luna to bring his point home. They both chuckled, Celestia even coming back with her own response.

"I wouldn't sell yourself short, Atlas. There's something to be said for battle scars." Everypony's jaw dropped with the realization of how old Atlas might be before Discord stepped in to clarify.

"Atlas was a former caretaker of mine, much like you are of Spike, Twilight. Unfortunately, I was a bit more of a hassle, and so we settled for checkups every once in a while. I was far too much of a fool to actually listen to him when these two brought him to try and talk me out of my little terror spree, though." He gestured to the Princesses with color flushing his cheeks. Atlas clapped a hoof to Discord's back, grinning softly.

"Such things cannot be held onto. Now that you've set yourself on the correct path, quit looking at the road signs behind you. However, I must know…were you at all responsible for the removal of any evil energy from my charge?" Discord shook his head.

"Don't get me wrong, of course I know what you're talking about, but I certainly didn't have anything to do with either of them." Atlas tilted his head.

"I beg your pardon?" Discord seemed just as confused now.

"I'm assuming you were referring to the Changelings and King Sombra?" Atlas glanced at Celestia and Luna questioningly.

"I have the distinct impression that I have missed more than you two have led me to believe."

…

The newly suited Alicorn strutted around Canterlot, winking at the occasional mare, always receiving a blush in return. He sighed as the sights flooded into him. "Atlas really has done a number on the place, hasn't he? A crying shame, really, but no matter. Messing it all up again is the fun part. But I can't get to that until I find him." He looked around, humming absentmindedly. "Well, why not the biggest joint around?" He smirked to himself, starting a new course toward Canterlot Castle.

…

Atlas nodded to himself as the entire group finished their stories. "It all makes sense. When I released any negative energy, it simply established a physical form, rather than waste valuable time on infecting a host. First it was King Sombra, where it attempted to infect Equestria through the Crystal Empire, and then the Changelings. Both escaped from me, I recall the incidents very clearly now. That still leaves the third, however, and I cannot account for it through anything you have all told me." They all pursed their lips in thought for almost a full minute until Luna stepped forward, head down.

"I am at fault for the release of that portion of energy. I took it to create a Tantabus for myself after the events of Nightmare Moon." Atlas lowered his own head, his face filled with a strange guilt.

"Luna, had I succeeded in capturing the negative energy that allowed you to become Nightmare Moon in the first place, such actions would never be required from you. I welcome whatever discipline you may choose for me." They all glanced back and forth between one another, Twilight edging up to Celestia.

"Is he serious?" Celestia glanced sidelong at her student.

"Absolutely. Atlas comes from a time when survival was the only law, and he brought Equestria to its first real order through the intense methods that he is displaying now. It seems extreme, but he will follow absolutely any order given to him by a superior, no matter what." Luna shook her head.

"Atlas, I wouldn't dream of it." He glanced up at her, nodding gratefully.

"Very well." He seemed almost disappointed until Twilight shot him a look of curiosity. "My apologies if I seem a bit strange. After so long fighting, I've begun to naturally expect some form or another of pain. But, let's leave my troubles behind. Shall we move on?" He stepped past her, out the door to the throne room. Twilight stared after him, somewhat in awe. More than a thousand years of dealing with the pain of the world, and he still cared about everypony around more than himself. She continued on her little train of thought until she realized that she was alone with Luna and there was music emanating from the next room.

She stepped through the door, and saw Atlas sitting at a piano, surrounded by both her friends and the royal orchestra. Celestia raised an eyebrow at him as he finished a simple tune and turned to her. "I never knew you could play the piano, Atlas." He flashed a small grin.

"I didn't until about thirty years ago. While Luna was gone, I took on everypony's nightmares. You might say I didn't learn how to play, but more I learned every way not to. I learned many an instrument in that fashion. That, and a strange series of nightmares introduced me to music that I don't believe is Equestrian."

"Well, why don't you play some of it for us?" Atlas stopped, his eyes closed. Everyone spun about to look at the now open door. In it, there was the silhouette of an Alicorn, a cane at his side held by magic. A few ponies could be heard asking, "Cadence?" Atlas shook his head as the shadowy figure walked into the room.

"Do not be fooled. This is not your princess." The gray figure was revealed as he stepped into the light of the room, grinning at the lot of them.

"I could be, if I really wanted to. Of course, I like being this tall. It makes me feel important." The stranger looked around the room, taking in a deep breath. "I've got to hand it to you, Atlas. You did a far better job than I thought. I'm a bit disappointed in myself for not having enough strength to keep control over a place like this." He glanced back to Celestia and Luna. "And then look at you, hanging out with the two who stuck you down there to begin with. I mean really, Luna supplied a third of my power to begin with, and you're just willing to let that go? Naïve, really." Atlas stepped down off the stand and moved to the front of the crowd, placing himself between his friends and the strange Alicorn.

"There is a great difference between naivety and forgiveness. All evils are paid for, one way or the other. As such, I have no reason to hold the past to anypony." The new Alicorn began moving in a circle, coming all the way around the crowd while he spoke.

"Oh, all evils are paid for, alright. Paid for with your own blood, sweat, and tears. This land basks in happiness while you burn and suffer under a pit, and you don't want vengeance for it all?" Atlas glanced back and forth at the confused and mildly panicked faces behind him, then resolutely shook his head.

"Not in the slightest. My only regret is my inability to destroy those evils entirely, and I would gladly give another ten millenniums to the same cause." The intruder pursed his lips, clearly disgruntled by his lack of success in tempting Atlas.

"Very well. How about this, then? You and I, a single game. I win, all of Equestria is forever placed under my reign, and you are never seen again. You win, I give you clear and concise instructions on how to destroy me permanently." Atlas's eyes narrowed at the prospect of the offer.

"And if I refuse to play?" The entity shrugged.

"We fight, likely locked in stalemate for all eternity. Since you just got back, I'll give you a few minutes to talk it over with your friends." Celestia approached Atlas and eyed him carefully. Applejack was the first to ask, if a bit bluntly.

"So, who exactly is he?" Atlas moistened his lips.

"He is a collection of Equestria's evil, bound into a single being. The dark magic of Nightmare Moon, the leftover Chaos from Discord, and all the rage and cruelty that everypony simply lets go rather than acting on, not to mention a thousand years' worth of nightmares from the entirety of Equestria. He calls himself Asphodel." Luna edged in next to Atlas, glancing sidelong at him.

"Can you beat him?"

"I cannot know. I leave this decision up to you." All of them shook their heads.

"No, Atlas. Your life is too valuable to be chosen by us." Atlas took a deep breath and nodded, turning back around.

"Very well, I accept your challenge. Before we begin, however, you must swear that you will follow your own terms." Asphodel rolled his eyes, his horn sparking. A vial appeared before him, filling with a sparkling gray substance.

"Fine. I swear on the essence of my being that I, Asphodel, shall relinquish control of my mortal being to you, Atlas, should I fail to best you in our game." Atlas nodded satisfactorily. The vial levitated over to the stand behind Celestia and made a slight clinking sound as it touched to the ground. "Now, this is our game." Two pieces of paper materialized in front of him, and one floated over to Atlas. "You will write a single word on your paper, completely unbeknownst to me, and I will do the same. The first person to determine the word that the other is attempting to keep secret is our winner." Atlas nodded in acknowledgment.

"Very well, but there is a single ground rule I must place. There will be no killing involved in this game." Asphodel smirked.

"Of course not. Now, go ahead and write your word down, why don't you?" They stared each other down for a few moments, building the tension, then both spun about, trotting a few paces away. Atlas met with the group, giving them all a quick look.

"I believe I can emerge victorious from this game, but I cannot promise your safety if you remain here. Asphodel is notorious for stretching the bounds of his own rules, and I fear he may attempt to bring you into this. I would suggest you all leave for your own good." Rainbow Dash landed, one eyebrow raised, and chuckled.

"And miss something like this? Come on, now." They all nodded, taking one step in around Atlas. He took a deep breath.

"I will do my best to protect you, but I require your complete trust. Do I have it?" They all nodded. "Good. Then turn around." Celestia and Luna obeyed immediately, spinning about without the slightest hesitation. Twilight and her friends took a few moments longer, but they all did eventually as Atlas scribbled a single word in the paper, using the quill that had rolled out of the parchment. "You may all turn back now." They did so immediately, looking almost disappointed. "Trust me, it is best that you don't know the word. Asphodel is pure malice, but he is no fool. He draws from the dark side of the minds of the wisest ponies to ever live, and as such he has seen their greatest potential. He will not hesitate to break one of you in my stead." Instinctively, they all took a step back as Atlas turned, facing his opponent.

Asphodel had just finished writing his word, smirking all the while. "So, shall we play, Atlas?" They stepped toward one another, coming a single pace from each other's face. Asphodel tapped his hoof once on the ground and chains burst from the walls, attaching themselves to Twilight, Pinkie, Celestia, Discord, Luna, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, Fluttershy, and Applejack. Atlas glanced behind him, but said nothing. "I thought you'd like to have them along on our little journey. So, let's get to it." The door to the throne room opened, but behind it there was only light. Atlas stepped through, not looking back.

 **Hello, everyone. OfficialBacon here, and welcome to my new story. I don't have much to say for this one, except a thanks to you for even reading this far and a request for your feedback. And with that, I will see you all in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

As Atlas stepped through the door, blinking from the intense light, he sighed. "What purpose could you possibly have in bringing me here, Asphodel?" The gray Alicorn chuckled as he materialized beside his adversary, the chains holding their audience wrapped around his hoof.

"Take a look and see. I'm sure you recognize this landscape." Atlas glanced around, and as the sun crested the hill to the east, his eyes burst open.

…

Across the hill came a massive company of soldiers, led by none other than Atlas himself, albeit a younger and less battle-hardened version of him. Behind him there was a litter holding Celestia and Luna, both of them still fillies, laying peacefully asleep. Across the way, already occupying the crest of the opposing hill, stood Discord, a minotaur, and Tirek the centaur. "Discord, I thought we came to an agreement on this."

…

The older Atlas turned to Asphodel, his face blank. "You've brought me to my first battle. More predictable than I'd expected of you." Asphodel said nothing, but simply put the tip of one hoof to his mouth, hushing Atlas.

…

Discord leaned back in midair, cocking one foot back. "Actually, you came up with an agreement that I never settled with. Allowing those two Alicorns to gain full control over the sun and moon…well, that's just ludicrous and you know it. You'd be establishing such a boring rhythm to the world, one that would basically eliminate any fun to be had here in the first place. No, I'm afraid Tirek, Scorpan and myself have come to another agreement, and I'd like to get you in on this one. Hand over those Alicorns, and you get our guarantee that nopony ever dies by our hooves, claws, or hands." Atlas glanced back to his army, then to his former student, then up to the two Alicorn fillies, still asleep from the effort it had taken to raise the sun and lower the moon for their first time. He redirected his gaze to his army and spoke directly to the captain behind him.

"The Princesses are not to be disturbed. I will clear a path, place every unicorn on shield detail. Pegasi will generate a fog, and Earth ponies are on guard detail. They WILL get to their castle unharmed." He reached up, pulling his helmet off and placing it on the front of the litter, just beside Luna's hoof. He whispered something under his breath, then spun about, glaring directly at Discord. "Discord, I know that you have goodness in your heart. Even so, do not believe for a second that I will not strike you down to save the world that you were raised to protect. If you wish to take Celestia and Luna, you will be forced to take them from my lifeless grasp." It was here that they all saw something that had never before happened, and not since.

Discord straightened up, and for the first time he seemed legitimately serious. All traces of a smile vanished from his face, and the only look left was grim determination. "Very well. Boys, would you care to start us off?" Tirek cracked his neck as he strolled down the hill to meet Atlas, towering over him like a boulder to a pebble. Twilight cocked her head, curious about how Atlas was so confident.

…

"How is he so…sure? I fought Tirek with the power of four Alicorns and my knees were knocking through the whole fight." Celestia glanced across to her student.

"Atlas's confidence does not come from the faith that he will succeed, but the determination that he will not fail. He told his army that he would clear a path, and once he has made such a promise, not a force in Equestria could stop him from clearing them a path. This is the application of the discipline you've seen in him before."

…

Back on the field, Tirek sneered down at the general beneath him. "You'd best close your eyes. I don't believe you want to see what's coming." Atlas did just that, the shadow of a smirk coming across his face as he heard his army begin marching. Tirek bellowed in rage and threw a fist straight down, connecting perfectly with Atlas's cheek. The ground shattered beneath him, revealing raw stone, but Atlas simply remained where he was. Tirek drew back in shock and confusion, then took a huge breath and blasted Atlas with dozens of magic beams, screaming in rage all the while. The blasts cut craters in the ground around the stoic general, but even those that struck him did nothing. He simply stood there, taking the punishment intended for Celestia and Luna.

As Tirek finally came to a halt, panting heavily, Atlas twisted his neck to one side. The cracking sound it generated could be heard all the way across the valley, and with speed beyond measure he leapt forward, plunging a hoof into Tirek's gut. The blood red centaur dropped, his top half doubling over, his legs stumbling back and forth in pain and confusion. "How…?" Atlas stood over his opponent now, still as he was before.

"A fight for the wrong cause is a fight lost." He looked up at the two remaining opponents. "You have the chance to leave now. If you do, I will take it as a sign of peace, and you will not be pursued."

…

Celestia grinned, despite the grim situation and the tears rolling down her cheeks. She and Luna glanced at one another. "Do you remember the next morning, Luna?" The darker princess nodded, a faint grin on her face.

"We spent three hours making breakfast for Atlas, trying to thank him for what he'd done for us. Eight courses of burnt food, and he wolfed it down like he was eating ambrosia." Atlas glanced back toward them, grinning in earnest.

"That was the day you determined the meaning of my Cutie Mark, was it not?" Celestia nodded.

"You can take the fire intended for everypony else and never burn up. You taught us both how to handle our own pain as well as somepony else's. With Luna helping with everypony's nightmares and me helping to keep the Bearers of the Elements in line, I must say it came to be useful. And… That same tolerane was why you insisted on being the one trapped with Asphodel" The gray Alicorn spun about, raising an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't say trapped, so much as forcibly visiting. So, how's that nostalgia, Atlas? Feeling like you might have a word to say before I show these lovely ladies what you did to Discord, or do they already know?" Discord himself pursed his lips, rising into the air in anger.

"You've no right!" Asphodel rolled his eyes, flicking the hoof that held their chains and jerking them all onto their chests on the ground.

"Please, uncle. I know it's a bit embarrassing for you, but it's for the cause." Discord grimaced, but said nothing more as Asphodel turned to Atlas. Atlas said nothing, but it was obvious he was uncomfortable with what was about unfold. "Very well. Let's skip past Scorpan's cowardice, shall we?" He tapped his hoof, and the scene changed. Tirek was lying facedown on the ground, Scorpan was nowhere to be seen, and Discord was in midair, tossing a ball of electricity back and forth between his hands.

…

"You know, I'm getting increasingly tired of you, Atlas. I appreciate your help in my growth, but it's time for me to move on to bigger things. Things like the world, and its complete and utter covering in Chaos. You taught me a bit too well, I think, for your own good, and so I'm going to have to finish this now." Discord held up the ball of electricity, allowing it to encase his entire arm. He snapped with the opposing hand, and suddenly he stood directly in front of Atlas, gripping his head with the electrified arm. The charge completely encased Atlas, causing him to grimace. They remained in this stalemate for almost a full minute, Discord chuckling lightly all the while, right up until Atlas's right hoof shot up, grabbing Discord by the side of the head. The electricity made a full circuit as Discord released his own grip in shock, and he fell to the ground, twitching in the agony of his own Chaotic revelry. Atlas stepped back, staring down at his pupil.

"I'm sorry, Discord. I can't know what sort of mental effects that might have had, but it had to be done. You'll likely regain your power in a few hours, but…by then Celestia and Luna will have been established in their posts as Keepers of the Sun and Moon. You'll see, it's better this way." He took a deep breath and trotted after his army, the last of which was just cresting the hill to the northeast.

…

Atlas took a deep breath, turning to the group. The burn mark that Discord's electricity had left on his temple was still there, just to the left of his mane. Discord himself couldn't seem to look anywhere but at the ground. "That is the primary reason for Discord's…" He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"Insanity." The dragonequis had finished it for him. "It's true, I went off the deep end after I got a taste of my own medicine, which was the reason I had the gall to attack a second time despite the assurance of a reaction by Atlas. It didn't bother me about the sun and moon anymore, simply because I only acted on whims, and I never had the thought to mess with them at all. After a thousand year imprisonment, I wasn't any better off, having only my own mind to communicate with, but with Fluttershy to attach to since my release, I've grown out of my madness a bit. Even so, there are days that I still can't seem to shake some of the thoughts I had while I was out of my own head." Asphodel smirked at his enemy.

"Well, well, well. Been a naughty little colt, haven't you? Raising the most famous freak in Equestrian history, watching him devolve into a beast, doing nothing about it, and then driving him insane. I suppose if one was to look a bit further into it, you could easily be pinned as the cause for the entire Discord disaster." Atlas's face grew more enraged with each comment, and at the last he charged Asphodel, placing a sharp hoof under his chin.

"DO NOT TEST ME, ASPOHDEL! You may say what you like about me, but you shall NOT exploit the minds of my students. Do it again, and you may find my hoof a few inches upward." The gray Alicorn smirked.

"So, he can be angered, no matter how stoic. Fascinating. Well, as hilarious as your threats may be, I'm afraid we aren't quite done yet. I've got quite a few more things to show you, but first, do you have any guesses at my word?" Atlas took a deep breath, stepping back.

"I have a few thoughts on the matter, but I will not waste time on guesswork." Asphodel chuckled.

"Don't wait for too long. One slip from you, and the world is mine. On a better note, let's jump forward a few years, shall we?" He tapped his hoof once, and the side of the hill that they stood on opened up, spilling the same light as the previous door. Atlas stepped down through the door, despite the dreadful knowledge of where it led.

 **So this one's a little shorter, regrettably enough, but I'd like to give a huge thanks to those who've started giving this story some good looks. I always appreciate any feedback you guys have, so please feel free to leave it all in the reviews. Thank you so much for reading, and I'll see you in the next one.**


	3. Chapter 3

The group came out of the light, standing now back on top of Asphodel's pillar. Atlas's eyes narrowed. "A curious time to bring us to, surely." Asphodel said nothing, but gestured to the edge of the pillar's surface, where younger versions of Celestia and Luna were landing. They glanced at one another, and then Celestia's horn sparked, cracking the ground just as she had mere hours before. Again, Atlas rose from within the pillar in a ball of flame, settling on the ground as he cooled from the intense magic. His body was scarred, to be sure, but it was still far less beaten than he was now.

…

"Miladies…you should not have brought me out so soon." They both stepped to his side, helping him up. Luna was the first to speak, but they could all hear a strange difference in her voice.

"Nonsense, Atlas. You have done more than we could have asked already." Atlas turned to her, his lips pursed.

"I'm afraid not, Luna. I fear that I have failed us all, you in particular. But…there is simply so much strength left from Discord's power that I…" He coughed, doubling over and spitting up blood and mucus. Celestia stood him up, looking him in the eyes.

"What have you been doing to yourself down there? You've nearly drained all the life out of yourself!" Atlas gulped, his eyes clenched shut in pain.

"I have been sacrificing my own strength and life force to chip away at that which Discord's magic created. It must be destroyed!" He panted with the effort of yelling, almost collapsing a second time. Celestia gripped him by the shoulders, forcing him to look into her eyes.

"Atlas, should you attempt to destroy it, you will be destroyed! This is a burden you cannot bear to its fullest." He took a breath as if to speak, but released it after a moment, bowing his head.

"Yes, Princess. However, it would seem that our trials have not yet ended. Tirek has returned to Equestria, and through my connection with the evils of the world I have seen that a massive surge of evil energy is targeting one of you two." Their eyes bulged, looking around as if to stop whatever might be after them. "Don't bother. I can shield you from it as long as I remain near you and take the brunt of the energy on myself, but if Tirek is destroyed while I am not inside the pillar, I fear that the energy he collects may be made free across the world, and then we will be back in the same situation we were in after Discord's fall. I leave the choice up to you."

…

Atlas's face was set in steel, it seemed to everypony who was looking at him. He took a single breath, not saying anything.

"So, knowing that one of the Princesses was going to be struck with a massive surge of evil energy, you left their side once again, allowing Nightmare Moon to come to be. Such a massive portion of my power, and you were kind enough to give it to me." Atlas made no reply, but simply stared ahead at the scene, taking it in. There was silence for a few moments before Luna finally raised her head to speak.

"No. He was ordered by Celestia and I to reenter the pillar. We both knew that Tirek was the bigger threat, and so I allowed myself to become Nightmare Moon. It was beyond his control." Asphodel laughed in her face, dragging her closer to him with the chains wrapped around his hoof.

"How hilarious. You believe he actually entered that pillar again? No, he was far too cowardly to try something like that without a backup plan. Watch and see."

…

Celestia and Luna both shook their heads. "We cannot allow Tirek to gain a grip on Equestria. Whatever happens, Celestia and I will square away our own problems when the time comes. Atlas, as much as it pains me to ask this of you, will you retake your place as the guardian of Equestria's evil?" He nodded, eyes closed. Luna bowed to him once, but as he knelt to return the bow, both Princesses stepped forward to catch him in a hug. His eyes grew wide for a worried second, but he soon returned the comforting embrace to the two sisters he had helped raise and protect.

"No matter what happens to either of us, always remember this: Nothing will ever stop me from loving you both. Hundreds upon thousands of years from now, that will not have changed." They both gripped his beaten form even tighter for a brief second before finally letting go and backing away, both struggling to hold back tears. He grinned to both of them, nodding off to the massive circular ring that surrounded the pillar. "You must go now. The energy that hunts you is far more powerful here." They nodded, lifting reluctantly into the air. As they began to hover off of the pillar, Luna looked back.

"We will come back for you, Atlas! Don't give up!" The gray pony waved a hoof in the air, taking a deep breath and talking only to himself.

"Luna, worry not about me. I fear you will bring about your own downfall, and I cannot be there to help you." He turned away from the two retreating figures on the horizon and looked at the stone beneath him. "And now we are alone once more." Rage seemed to spawn on his face, growing into a twisted expression of anger and cruelty until he reared and smashed both hooves into the surface of the pillar, leaving two cracked hoof prints in the surface. "You are the bane of our world, and I have been forbidden to rid it of you. But I assure you, I will spend every waking moment from this moment forward ensuring that you are kept lower than the dirt we step upon. You have cursed my loved ones with your life, and so I curse you with mine." Atlas took a deep breath, and his body was suddenly flooded with energy running upward from the pillar. It began to condense and soon his eyes were solid black. He shook with power for a moment before he opened his mouth and a massive blast of black energy emanated from it, smashing a gigantic crater in the cliff face beneath the pillar. He gasped for air, examining his work from afar.

The cave that had been formed was massive, bigger than could be seen from his vantage point, and it seemed to have broken through to a system of caves even bigger than the original blast. Atlas nodded satisfactorily and stomped the ground once more. Clouds of dark energy lifted from it, casting themselves down into the cave below, but they refused to stay. After mere seconds of occupying the cave, they floated back up to the level of the pillar. Atlas grimaced at his failure, but wasn't done yet. He reached out, gathering seven of the clouds together and crushing them into a single mass. As they began to pulse, taking a shape, Atlas took a breath again and breathed into the mass, blue smoke flowing forth from his mouth.

The creature that formed from this, a massive three-headed dog, looked around curiously, unfamiliar with it's new existence. It glanced down at Atlas, cocking all of its heads sideways. The gray pony gave a ghost of a smile at the strangely adorable expression on the beast's face. "Cerberus." The dog's tail began to wag furiously, and it continued in this as Atlas gestured downward to the cave, sending both the dog and the remaining clouds of dark energy down to the newly formed cave. They all landed, the dog catching and tossing any of the clouds that tried to escape back down. Atlas nodded gratefully down at his new pet. "Cerberus, guardian of Tartarus."

…

The entire group stared in disbelief at Atlas, all except for Asphodel. "So, you used my own strength to create the prison for the creatures that you built from my power? Your past is rapidly advancing on madness, Atlas." Atlas raised his head.

"In a thousand years, only one creature has escaped from Tartarus. It served to weaken you, and I do not regret my decision." Asphodel shook his head.

"False peace is but a waiting war, Atlas. It is best to be violent if there is violence in your heart." The gray pony said nothing in reply. "Very well. Any guesses as to my word?" Atlas still replied nothing, the silence from his companions weighing heavily on him. "I didn't think so. Shall we continue?"

The group lowered through the sky, the entrance to Tartarus now becoming the blinding white entrance to wherever Asphodel had in store for them.

 **Thank you so much, ladies and gentlemen, for reading this far into the story, if in fact you are still reading. I'm not sure why, but this chapter held a special message for me. I don't know if you'll be able to tell, but…it was certainly an experience to write this. Please leave a review with your feedback, and I'll see you in the next one.**


	4. Chapter 4

Atlas blinked, stepping forward into complete darkness. He looked around, and none of his companions were there. After a full minute of silence, he took a breath and spoke into the darkness.

"If you think leaving me alone will do anything to my mind, Asphodel, you are sorely mistaken." He exhaled, remaining expressionless as the larger pony appeared before him, followed by each of Atlas's friends, chained spread eagle on an invisible wall in the darkness.

"Perhaps not, but I think I know what will. For a thousand years you were unbreakable, Atlas. A thousand years that I admired you for your strength, for your indescribable will to continue suffering for those who had wronged you so harshly. Now, let us see if they would undergo that same punishment for you." He stomped once, and Atlas was immediately chained to the ground, unable to move despite his efforts to free himself. He glared up at Asphodel, his eyes quickly becoming bloodshot with rage.

"Make no mistake, Asphodel. Should a hair from them fall to the ground, I will ensure that you never die. You will spend the rest of your eternity in my care." For the first time, he grinned, his eyebrows lowered and his pupils shrunken, giving him the impression of one near madness. The Alicorn blinked once, then turned about, stepping first up to Twilight. He looked her in the eye, holding her head in place with his magic.

"So, child. Do you believe yourself strong? Do you think you have what it takes to stand up to me?" Twilight's horn sparked, countering his magic with her own and jerking her head away.

"Maybe not, but I know he does. And that's all I need to know." Asphodel threw her back against the invisible partition, rattling her against it violently as he moved back and forth across the line, glancing at each of the ponies in turn.

"Unbelievable. All six Bearers of the Elements of Harmony here with three of the Princesses of Equestria, and not a one of you can lift a hoof to stop me. Tell me, would you like to know what you put Atlas through? Each of you specifically? Oh, who shall I start with?" He looked back and forth along the line, stepping forward eventually to Fluttershy. He smirked at her as she tried her best to turn away, but to no avail. "Come now, little one. See what your friend has done for you." He jerked her head around, forcing her to meet his eyes, and in them she became lost.

In his eyes she saw Atlas standing alone in the midst of a field. He was staring toward the ground, looking sad and dejected, when suddenly a thump came from the ground beside him. He glanced over, and there was a bear. He shook his head, looking back toward the ground, and by the time he looked up again, he was surrounded by woodland animals. Bears, beavers, rabbits, squirrels, foxes, and even Timberwolves. He glanced at them all in turn, and only one word escaped him.

"Please..." They all rushed him, piling upon him in wild rage, even those that were so fair tempered as a rabbit. They cleared away moments later, leaving Atlas in a bloodied heap, barely alive. He shuddered with every breath, trying desperately to lift a hoof to push himself up, but to no avail.

Fluttershy gasped nigh silently, tears streaming freely down her face. Through her sobs, she managed a question.

"W-what did you do to him?" Asphodel shook his head, his sparkling black mane shaking with it.

"Not me. This is your nightmare, banished by Luna. You did this to him by refusing to take your own medicine." She gasped, only adding to her already pitiful expression. Asphodel turned to Luna, one eyebrow raised.

"Speaking of which, Luna, I have to ask what exactly gave you the ingenious idea of passing all the negative energy generated by nightmares out into the middle of nowhere, where it would naturally come to me. I'm not complaining, to be sure, since they provided so much inspiration for me." He stepped back, giving both her and Celestia a look. "Of course, Celestia played no small part. Her own suffering for a thousand years, constantly repressed by the need to actually rule the kingdom was absolutely delicious, I must say. How was it, Atlas? Feeling as though you had abandoned your closest family to the worst endurable suffering whilst enduring it yourself?" Atlas glanced at his opponent, still silent. Asphodel rolled his eyes, stepping up to Celestia and placing the tip of one hoof at her temple. "Let me make it very clear, fool. Give me your word now, or I swear to you she will experience all the suffering you have endured in a thousand years in a single second." Atlas snarled, two hooves straining against his chains.

"You swore you would not kill any of them." Asphodel raised an eyebrow, smirking smugly.

"I don't plan to. Insanity is not death." Atlas reared up, smashing his hooves into the ground. His chains shattered into black smoke, but just as he started forward, Celestia began to scream in unbearable agony. He stopped cold, his teeth gritted in desperation and anger. "Don't test me, Atlas. I've given her the slightest taste of what I'm capable of, but take another step and you'll see what happens when she watches you all die." Atlas took a single breath, then spoke one word.

"Serpent." Asphodel was silent for a moment, then chuckled and replied.

"I beg your pardon?" Atlas glared at him, smirking despite the scenario.

"You heard me." Asphodel's pupils slowly began to shrink, and he gulped as he released Celestia. He stepped forward, meeting Atlas's eyes, and asked the only question he could.

"When did you figure it out, I wonder?" Atlas glanced behind him, then back to his rival.

"You came here too soon. I knew eventually you would try to torture my friends, but there was one thing you forgot to show me. Even in the vision of Tartarus, you failed to display-"

"The Serpent of the Samareha Desert." Atlas chuckled.

"Your own mind beat you. You were so focused on determining my word that you couldn't bother to even portray your own. Now, take us back." Asphodel sighed, nodding slowly. His horn sparked once, and suddenly they were all back in Canterlot Castle, but Asphodel's hoof was now on Atlas's temple. He yelled in rage as he dug it in, his voice nearly deafening his opponent.

"Perhaps you'd like to see what it's like beyond Tartarus! Let me show you my true nature!" Atlas's eyes went blank for a moment as the rest of the ponies recovered themselves, rubbing their legs were the chains had been attached. Celestia shuddered with the residual pain of the purgatory Asphodel had shown her, and took a few deep breaths before she stood. As soon as they regained themselve, they all rushed over to the pair, staring helplessly as Asphodel attempted to break Atlas one last time.

Dark magic flowed off the pair like smoke from a fire, leaving behind puddles of black matter that scorched anything it touched. The group was forced back as the two began to shudder, and slowly Atlas turned his head, meeting Asphodel almost nose to nose. His voice was strained, but slowly he spoke.

"You forget...Asphodel. What you call...a hell...is my only...true...home." The pair split apart in a burst of energy, Asphodel's eyes wide and his teeth gritted in rage. Atlas dusted himself off, nodding to the Princesses. "Are you all alright?" They nodded slowly, awestruck. "Good. Celestia, I apologize for not being able to help you any more than I did. I hope you didn't see too much." She shook her head, a slight smile working its way back onto her face at the sight of her old guardian. "Excellent. Now, if you will, miladies, please take a few steps back. I believe I'll be disposing of this permanently." Atlas reared once again, stomping the ground with all his might. It shattered beneath him, the shards and clods of earth lifting up and forming into chains. They rushed forward, grabbing ahold of Asphodel and dragging him down through the ground, all the way to Tartarus.

He struggled against them, his magic tearing at them and his wings flapping desperately to pull him into the air against them. As his legs sunk into the ground, he turned to Atlas, his face filled with desperate rage. "You...you fool. You think Tartarus can hold me? I AM TARTARUS!" Atlas reached down, placing a hoof under the chin of Asphodel. He pulled the Alicorn forward, coming a mere inch from his face.

"Do you know what my Cutie Mark represents? I am the unending struggle. For a thousand years I fought you daily. Cerberus is myself incarnate with your own strength to aid him. Even if you should escape, I will hunt you down. If you are truly the body of all evil, bring it all to me. Bring me Tartarus if you can, so that I can destroy it all at once." Asphodel, for the first time in his life, stopped all anger. All his rage and all of his evil aura simply ceased, and there was left only fear. Fear of this one pony who stood up, daring to strike against the horrors of the world, and would taunt them, begging for more.

Atlas, he realized, would not stop. He could not be killed, because he refused to die for the sake of those around him. He could not be driven mad, because he refused to give up for the sake of his friends. After a thousand years of living and breathing the very essence of pain, he was willing to endure thrice as much to save these ponies. Asphodel sunk into the ground with no resistance, his own mind broken from the utter fear and defeat of having finally met his equal.

 **Wow...so, yeah. I'll be honest, I'm not doing another chapter here. This is going to be a choose your own ending story, however you wish to see it completed. I just...I can't follow this. I appreciate you all for reading, and please leave a bit of feedback in the reviews. If you'd like to see any particular story from me, you can leave that in the reviews as well or just PM me. Anyway, I'm OfficialBacon, and I'll see you in the next one.**


End file.
